Lizzie Harris
Lizzie Harris, or Liz for short is one of the first people to join the rebellion against Queen Victoria. She's 16 in part 1, 21 in part 2, and 32 In part 3 Personality Lizzie is a happy and carefree spirit. She Is very playful and haves fun when playing games with people (Especially her friends). Lizzie is quite gluttonous and has a very strong appetite for apples and deep fried oysters. She has a strong sense of justice and can tell right from wrong; but she often forgets to tell someone or she doesn't bother. Liz is really good at making friends, even those that hurt her. She hates being called a witch because it's deemed disrespectful. Appearance Lizzie Wears a modified maid outfit with a layer of frills attached to her skirt. She Wears short socks most of the time; except for her older outfit, where she wears high knee socks and a slanted blouse. Model is based on Touhou Project's Marisa Model 'Book One' As a young girl living with her parents, she wasn't as happy and preppy as she is now. Unlike her sister, Marisa Kirasame, she was the center of attention and main focus of her parents. During the Great War, Lisbeth's village was raided leading to the death of her father, and a near escape by her mother, who later became the first Queen of Westerrose. She then started a pact to overthrow Queen Victoria. During this period, she met her sister for the first time. 'Book Two' When she grew older, Liz was being harassed by grown men on the street until a magician, and her future mentor Master Numen stepped in and saved her. Later in The War For The Holy Sword, Liz once again encountered her sister on the battlefield. But this time around, she succumbed to a fatal injury through her chest that would've killed her if it weren't for Clara. 'Book Three' In the most recent book, she adopted a child whose family was killed in the War and raising him as her own. Later in the books, Calista broke free and wreaked havoc on Westerrose, with her near demise in sight, Calista gave her the opportunity to talk to her mother before she died. n the illusion, she saw her mother for the first time in decades making her realize her true potential in order for her to take Calista down with the help of Her mother's Power Of Love. Abilities *'Close Combat': With the use of her Broom, Lizzie smacks her opponent with it if she fells the need to. (Can't be used for sweeping) *'Magical Pendant': This is Lizzie's No. 1 tool. She keeps most of her magical energy there and it was Given to her by ' '''Master Numen. It can be used in a variety of ways, like putting it on her broom so she can fly faster, or using it as a makeshift stove when she's hungry. (Also a very powerful magician's tool) *'Teleportation:' Lizzie rarely uses it, but she can transport herself or objects to almost anywhere she pleases...in five feet from her. Although not as effective or useful as Calista's teleportation, it still counts for something. * '''A Mother's Love': By Using Lillian's staff and cloak, she her ability to use magic is increased. She appears to look more like Lillian in this form *'Mana': Lizzie has a mana rating of 78. When using Lillian's power, she has a rating of 93. Quotes * I go out for cookies for five minutes and i get bonked on the head. I'm moving to Estria. * Do you think i'm serious? You won't like me if i'm serious though... * I might not look it, but i'm smarter than you think. * My sister almost killed me twice. and what do I get? No i'm actually asking you, i deserve something! * I'm no thief! I just take things without your consent! Relationships Lillian Harris: Mother and first Queen of Westerrose. Micheal Harris: father. Cynthia Harris: Best Friend. Violet Quinn: Friend Aran Claybourne: Childhood crush and best friend. Alucard: Enemy turn Ally. Marisa Kirasame: Sister. Clara: Friend Trivia * Lizzie's clothing isn't that of a regular magician. She wears a maid outfit for some reason. * Lizzie somehow has a book that Calista used to read and study magic from. She uses it as a doorstop. * In the game, Lizzie uses magic as her primary weapon and her broom as secondary. Category:Characters